1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly relates to a LED with crystal substrate.
2. Related Art
Conventional light emitting diodes adopting the phosphor coating may experience the deterioration of the phosphor because the light emitted from the LED may overheat the phosphor coating, which is sensitive to the temperature. Meanwhile, because of the silicon dome overlaying the LED die the heat arising out of the operation of the LED may be confined within the silicon dome and the performance of the heat dissipation remains a lot to be desired.